User talk:DMSwordsmaster
ARCHIVE. JA DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Idea! How about putting a page which you can create your own shop and sell different things. Different shops should be putten as a sub-page. What do you think? Hope dis works... http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLA08823A09DB3130D&feature=mh_lolz Erm... did it work? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Try it now. I made it public. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Something http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYAGB11YrSs&feature=player_embedded You Gotta watch this. H2obox 11:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) THE VIDEO MADE ME LOL. ADD A LITTLE MORE AND YOU COUNT TO FOUR. H2obox 14:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) POISONS$*@ IS BACK!?!?!?!? GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOW AT THE P$*@$% LEVEL OF RAEG! POISONS*$@ IS BACK ON DB WIKI AND DECIDED TO SPAM THAT WIKI!!!! HE'S BLOCKED THERE AND WILL BE HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!! Ahem. Sorry for the rather RAEGY message, but THIS IS URGENT!!!! 13:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I will. Thanks for the welcoming post. I'll be sure to ask someone if I need help. :) Elemental Pandas 03:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) random funny joke that I can't think of here* Sorry K.O! Wrong Nuke y Dimesat What Wins Lust What Nuke, Dimesat, Lust? K.O? Saposami76 10:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :More of Saposampinatoriatagoriothokoth's unrecognizable ramblings. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah! I was walking trough the Beach series, and at Beach 2 I found an injured Purple Box Eel. He said his name is Sparat, and asked me to take care of him. He also said he was stuck with no family to live with, and he wanted to stay with some other eels. I took care of him until he's well. Since he wants to stay with eels, and I have no eels, I said: would you like to join a family that fits for you? He said yes. And then I brought back to you! (Male). He is one of the smartest person ever. His type of attack is Paralysis (more information in Ideas for Stick Ranger Types, search Paralysis). Altough he's smart, he gets angry easily, but other than that he likes to socialise with pepole. So, do you want it? Ghost. 22:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm a ghost! Problem? (first time I use it) Samuel17 22:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Meh. And unlike C98, I don't care if you use my pets as trollfaces. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well...yeah thanks for the welcome. i hope you dont remember the pointless argue of several years ago... that was the most stupd thng ever did. lol Fire InThe Hole Gift I'll take it. Thanks tough... Samuel17 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Quick note Can I "redshift" the BG and add a "sky-gradient"? Since it would look "apocalyptic". BTW, about 50% done. Will be done tomorrow without a problem. 19:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) GET YE KUIPTER! I admit it looks kind of "lam-ish 3D-ish", but I did put a lot of effort into this. Will complete the GIF later in the day (night, w/e). 22:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) My New Map I wanted your honest opinion on my fanart. It includes the rest of Snowy Fields, Frozen Lake, Ice Palace, Jungle, Sea Cove, City, Lava World, and the Volcano Temple. I'm gonna be mad if there aren't any hex heads too. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, they are not actually that numerous compared to past areas. From OS to Castle there are a total of 18 stages, 12 between S1 and SSh, 12 between D1 and Pyramid, 11 between SF1 and Ice Palace, and 14 between Jungle 1 and Volcano Temple. Just pointing that out. ZoshiXProfileTalk 13:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) OMGIF Yeah, the GIF describing Mechibox's Attack is done. So here is the list of attacks. *Box - A Grappling box made out of part steel, part Amazonite. *Missile - Technology made it possible for implementing the "Quantum-Integrated-Launcher". What the QIL does is that any object shot from it travels farther and farther, the speed increases, with the terminal velocity being the speed of light (Will probably make a Happy-Trap thing based on this later). Objects shot from the QIL can also go through Inanimate Objects. The Bullet is made out of part Gold and part Steel. *Scan - Scans the surroundings for Ph, Fi, Ic, Th, Po, and Fr weaknesses and possibly weaken them some more. *Move - Self-explanatory. It ate more time than the recoloring project, but meh, thought it'd be a fun one. I suppose I should go back to the schedule then. 02:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well... I'm giving poisonshot a second chance. Even though he was a noob and had numerous spammy errors, he isn't evil or anything. Don't go into an all caps rage over it. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you responded better than I thought you would. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) INTERDIT Definition: (adj) - banned, forbidden, prohibited; dumbfounded, disconcerted? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 21:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No, seems like it was just a lucky guess. :/ Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) (Yes I looked it up.) Already know that... since French is my first language. Tttttt... pathethic *shot*. Samuel17 23:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Super Secretty Secretive Secret Project. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Minios (Eos) ... Has he been adopted? If not, I'd like to keep him. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) CONFIRM You have reserved pets in Gamelover's Pet BASHOUT. Claimethz plz. 01:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Too early-ly late. Claim (Saint) Patrick from the Breeding Center. This is not a command. I repeat, NOT a command. 15:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The list No. Not the list, I meant THE list. 2 DAYS. Now that that's out of the way, here is the list of pets that are NOT in the your pets page: *Ergoth *Beezis *Maestra *Truffle *Trix *Winxor *Becky *Owen *Shenanigans *Ceramics *Duamagnum? (Don't know if you still own it) *Satan? (Ignore the ?; part of name) *Cultus *Depression *Sssplosive *Iro *Veeru *Aeg *Netherflow *Obsidian *Avarice *Misy *Thorne *Dumyt *Duqua *Dugho *Lumbix *Slick *Hifive *Celestica *Starrain *Gelliolt *Sugar *Multisaur *Ao Oni *TrappedFreed *Acrobat and the Acrotreants *Coaly *Stons *Salpy *(Saint) Patrick *Daumo? (either you or ZX owns him) *Blaukaktus *Shrafmadaf *Coinady *Orghamus *Swonar *Nayt *Danorbe *Isis *Mechibox *Electrolite *Fivisome *Forus *Please remove Tabuu Jr. from the pets list. That is just estimated, and MIGHT have missed on some.... not my fault. 20:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Assistance may be required. I don't know whether you're the right guy for this (since most are offline, save for David, TFM, and more), but would you please help me to fill in the gaps in my Cyborg page? Since I'm a bit stumped at its Stats and what types of weapons I should provide (see here for more info and maybe some questions). I am not forcing you to do this, so you may decline to this as you wish. Also, this is the last day for school before the holiday, so yeah, just a fact that I'll be hela busy with the SR stuff on laptop. 22:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) GET YE PORTRAIT! I've followed your idea for the sky color. Hope ya like it. 18:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I said... DMS, I told you I don't want it. Pet Arena dosen't take interest on me anymore... I lost my morale... (Reason: I am always thinking inside my head I'll never win one tourney. CONSTANTLY!). When I said I didin't want in in AC pt.2, is was true, so why putting me on the mini-story? Samuel17 00:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Some other things: #I hate to look like an idiot toward pepole. I hardly tolerate that someone insults me, so thats why I don't want to be in this story. #The rainbow laser was part of her hidden ability. She can't use it again, and she now has half her health, and will fight very badly next match, altough extermely powerful. Thats not so overpowered. It has BIG disavantages. #I called you overpowered because even trough Rose and Cyan had 50% health, in ONE attack, the 50% health is gone instantly, within a SNAP. Like if an enemy had 200 LP, and now he has 100 LP, then after it has 0 LP. And they have MORE than 200 LP in total, so overall it would have MORE then 100 LP. I just called you overpowered for ONLY this reason, not EVERYTHING. Anyway, I'll end this complaining now, because I lost the interest on Pet Arena for now, so what would be the point of having Dark Matter. I hope you understanded my point of viewing? Samuel17 00:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think I see some of the points he is making... So he doesn't want to be in a story because he doesn't want to look like an idiot. Okay. Also, he believed that the "half health" thing worked constantly and stayed at the same origin number. (E.X.: from 2000 to 1000 (-half of 2000 (1000)), from 1000 to 0 (-half of 2000 (1000)).) As for the RAINBOW LAZOR, I'll have to look into the statistics and such for that. Also, unrelated message below. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Coding Help Could you help me with some coding? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk I am NOT trying to agitate or propose a threat in any way, but some of your recent and past actions have caused me to doubt you in some ways. These include, but are not limited to: *Unreasonably becoming enraged at users and hating on them unnecissarily until you block them or they leave the wiki due to loss of reason to be here, including Caagr98 and Samuel17, and PS and TFM to some degree, but not as undeserving. *Overusing and using as a threat your admin powers, which with more misuse will be your loss of them. *Making this wiki a completely unsafe place for anyone who doesnt want thier kids or themselves exposed to blatant cursing at levels that are too high. (I'm not denying your rights, but am asking nicely to settle it down.) I urge you indefinately not to keep up these acts, for they may be your undoing. And warning, if you lose your admin privelages and attempt to "remove all the fan content I (DMS) put on this wiki" I will have every able body on this wiki rollback every edit you make until your relentlessness ceases. THIS IS NOT A THREAT OR AGITATION. I simply warn you of what may come. Good day. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Loyam Here. As Pertaining to the Pet School series thingy... I thought of the combination of stickman and butterly (if it works) its the pixie species. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright... Well, I admit I can see part of your argument. The thing is, in life, you are going to have to deal with people that you don't like, and get along or don't interact. The fact is that this wiki is for all people to come and contribute, not just those who you don't hate. I see the faults in the others, but I just need you to understand. ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) AHA! GOTCHA! The 7 Deadly Eels is taken from the 7 Deadly Sins! The names... is the same as the 7 Deadly Sins. Avarice's (Greed's ancestor) name is also Greed's name in Latin, which is the Deadly Sin of Greed. Ugh... so many researches. This means that their ancestors, is the same name as them, but in Latin? Gives me ideas... Samuel17 00:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Latin? Avarice is another word for greed. Think inside of the box. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ugh, I've been too much thinking about Latin stuff that I got confused. Samuel17 19:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The Alpha Seed.... The Alpha Seed has hatched into a Neutral Plant . The whole point of the Alpha Seed (or this whole "Prototyping" thing), is that you can specify what element it and its future developments will be imbued with. By future developments, I mean the Beta and Omega seeds, which each will be added in a week each. Now for the element choosing time, but be cautious of your choice, as once the element has been chosen, the future seeds will stay with element for eternity. Okay, here are the elements: * - Allows use of creating heat and starting fires. Mostly angry. * - Helps putting out fires and drowning enemies. Surprised. * - Physical attacks with high AT, but less AGI. Is vigilant. * - Sends out gusts of wind towards/away. Often ecstatic. * - Is used frequently for offensive measures (i.e. energy bolts). Often aggressive. * - Can blind enemies and disposing the undead. Always admiring. * - Can also blind, but can also sap life. Loathes most of the time. * - Freezes and cools down the heat. Frequently pensive. * - Able to heal and has necrophiliac powers. Very feared. * - Teleports matter. Feels loved. * - Controls the current of time and chains of events. Feels awed every once in a while. * - Invisibility, "deletes" any kind of matter. Has remorse to about anything. Sorry for going nerdy on you. Take your time. 00:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The Inactivity Story How long is your sub-plot going to take? Not to rush you, but when you're done with that and return to the gift-giving ceremony, I'll wrap up the story in the best way EVRAWR. Okey? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) DOOD! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to do with Fan-Ball. Starting a Kirby project. Not sure why. Anyway, I'm just setting up information for bosses, attacks, and levels/stages/worlds/whatever you call them and making sprites and such for them. It'll just give me something to work on in my spare time since I signed up for a computer programming class. So anyway, right now I'm trying to think up two new powers. If you could help with that or with some pixel sprite stuff, that'd be great. (This message has been copy-pasta'd to DMS and S17 because they probably might consider helping.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since I'm just starting to gather information for it, you could pretty much help with anything you want. And since I'm just starting the class, the game will be nowhere near done from any time from two to four years, depending on my free time. I also know almost nothing of computers and such, but I actually will have the most knowledge of the students there because I use Wikia's super-simplified source code. Go figure. So if I just implement some simple baby steps during the class, I should be able to just touch-up on some minor details before the game is complete. YOU DIG? *Hands you shovel* NOW YOU DO. (As for now, I'm working on the powers and abilities, midbosses, bosses, and stageworldwhaddyacallits.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :And to bug you again, I'm troubled between two powers: Dagger and Hammer. Dagger is a new thing that I've got some ideas for, but it just won't seem like a Kirby game without Hammer... Once I figure that out, I'll send you a list of the powers and I'll start working on Midbosses, which you could help with. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, onto the powers and plot and everything I've figured out for the moment. I'm not using the Dark Sword idea because I have something VERY similar to it involving Dark Matter, but not a sword. PLOT: Kirby is fishing with Gooey (who is the 2nd player) when the sky goes dark. Kirby goes off to investigate and such. He then enters a Dark Room, which is an important part of the game and is recurring, and he is greeted by the minor Dark Matter enemies of previous games. They are not pleased with him and send a wave of darkness after him (KRTD style). The Light ability will brighten the room and slow down the wave as well as defeating all Dark Matter enemies. At the end of the room, there is a showdown with a minor "pure" Dark Matter- Either Flower form or Swordsman form. With each Dark Room, the DMs are stronger until you find the one that wants revenge from Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3. It is revealed that Zero has been regaining strength via the Master Crown, Dark Nebula's leftover essence, and some pieces from Galactic Nova (not at this moment, but gradually told by the DM enemies), so Kirby leaves to fight him. After facing some regular "pure" Dark Matters (which use the size scale from Mass Attack), Kirby is outnumbered and defeated... As a last resort, Kirby does the unthinkable and actually inhales a DM, granting him the Darkness ability. The final battle with Zero commences. It is timed, since the evil intentions of the Darkness ability slowly corrupt Kirby's mind. OKAY now onto powers. Fire, Cutter, Ice, Needle, Parasol, Spark, Stone, Bomb, Clean, Sword, Ball, Mirror, Suplex, Cupid, Animal, Spear, Water, Metal, Crash, Sleep, Light, and Darkness, many of which have been changed dramatically. The new powers are Phantom, Crystal, Gear, and Cane. I am still trying to decide whether to have the new Dagger ability or Hammer. Dagger is cooler, Hammer is more useful, and they both change how I'm going to pick the Midbosses by a lot. FFFF that was long. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : The one on the bottom is the sprite I'm planning on using, but if all else fails, I'll use the KSSU one. I just thought that the KSSU one was too big and the Mass Attack one was too... weird, if that makes sense, so I shrunk the KSSU one and fixed some pixels to get it. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. In-text dialogue will be present and you/Dark Matter will speak. I'm working on sprite editing and Midbosses at the moment. SO IF YOU COULD HELP WITH MIDBOSS IDEAS THAT'D BE AWESOME KAYTHANX. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I had ideas for some Midbosses and I didn't want them all to be old ones. **Gear Doomer: Gives Gear power for puzzles involving clockwork: The Doomers have found their way back from Another Dimension! With no Energy Spheres to bite on, they have resorted to clockwork gears, which have changed their powers and weakened them since they only have one and not two. They are slightly smaller than the regular Sphere Doomer and are navy blue with one tail. Their attacks involve spitting out dimension orbs, as usual, and flying into Kirby. **Bonkers: Gives Hammer power for pounding stakes: Potential removal: Same as in the other games, but I don't know if I want Hammer in this game, so he might not be present. **Other Midbosses I have considered were Big Metalun, Buboo (now with water), the Dark Matter Swarms (which don't really count), Buggzy, and Blast Mariner (from Epic Yarn, now with Bomb, Fire, or Crash), all with major upgrades and changes. **Finally, the new Midbosses I have come up with are Plasma Gust with Spark, Cavisp with Fire or Phantom, though it will probably end up being Fire, and a little guy called Vengebot, who can't exactly be considered a Midboss but I'm throwing him in anyway. :SO. If I can only keep ten of these, which ones would you want to keep? If you don't like some of them, you could come up with new ones. However, the power must be significant for puzzles to get one-ups and such; Fire can use the fireball attack to move quickly and can remove ice/snow, Hammer can be used to pound stakes (if I decide to put in Hammer), etc., so keep that in mind when selecting. :And sorry that I'm just dumping this giant pile of info here. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::WELL YEAH I SAID THAT Meh, it's difficult to read. But yeah, the Gear Doomers give out Gear. The Gear power throws gears in odd arcs that spin and do rapid damage when they hit an enemy, but I will make a rolling attack for it. The clockwork puzzles revolve around putting a gear in the right place so that it fits into other gears to open up doors or reveal things (Clockwork.). As for the Dark Matter swarms, they function like the Meta-Knights. They're the "impure" Dark Matter enemies (Mariel, Nidoo, N-Z...) that can't be eaten, so they're more difficult than the Meta-Knights. They appear in rooms in which you screw up a clockwork puzzle by putting the gear in the wrong place. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) OSURE That'd be awesome if you could. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 125.238.26.249 is replying... Alright, I'll stop, but could you also cut down on the swearing? You don't need to, but it would be appreciated if you would. 05:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Look familiar? Click this... Okay, scroll down... Dowwwwwnn... A liiiiitle farther... STOP! Heh. Look familiar? LazroTalk 13:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Request by 125.238.26.249 Okay, I will definetly stop, but could I please re-post my idea of the Spartan class to Ludicrine? By the way, I'm sorry that I was deleting your swearing. I didn't know it was vandilism. 20:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... sorry. --Jumbods64 15:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Can users with IDs create avatars? Just wondering, since I'm going to use the ID "125.238.26.249" for another 1 1/2 years. By the way, thanks for fixing the Spartan picture into PNG. I'll try to remember that next time. 22:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hang on. I'll have a think about it. But I don't like lying about my age, though. By the way, if you didn't know there was an age limit, go and read the Terms and Conditions. 18:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. 20:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) DUDE YOU GOTTA HELP ME http://tophatboy.deviantart.com/ I THINK IT'S SPEDDOS. HE JUST SAID HIS NAME WAS LUDICRINE AND ASKED IF HE COULD BE MY FRIEND AND HE SAID HIS NAME WAS LUDICROUS ON HIS JOURNAL AND I'M FREAKING OUT OHMANOHMANOHMAN. I MEAN I COULD BE WRONG BUT COME ON. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Is you kidding meh? The Mods there hate me because I report too many people for rude behavior, which they don't care about. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay... Sorry for panicking earlier. I don't take stalkers and such very lightly. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) For Spoilers I made a youtube playlist titled "Fan-Ball" for the soundtrack I'm using for my two stories. Just so you know. No I'm not changing it. No I can't tell you what each one is for. No I can't type commas after yes or no because I don't feel like it. So yeah. Spoilers if you want. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) About me in your stories... I have only found myself one appearance. If possible, could I feature in a few others and could you create a profile for me? I'll get a photo (not of myself, of course.) if you want and save it in PNG format. 19:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *Evil grin* *a giant smile appears on S17's face* Its me who voted for NO SHE NEEDS TO BE WITH ZX... *S17 makes a giant smile who is long like the edges is ear to ear. Hehehe... Samuel17 21:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Found out! Poisonshot is currently 9 years-old. In 2011, he was 8. Samuel17 03:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) He posted on the Dan-Ball Wiki this: I know my giude is usless i am only 8 and want to help ''No, is great.I dont know why delete it.Is just a guide! The poisoner 23:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) '' See this here. Samuel17 20:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) TORMATOS IN MAINE? What sorcery is this? I know we have them here in TN right now, but... ZoshiXProfileTalk 22:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Photos (1st - 5th Spears) Just wondering, when you have a moment, could you upload some photos? Spear Iron Spear 1 Fire Spear 1 Thunder Spear 1 Ice Spear 1 Thanks! 08:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) MEH Block log. WHAT HAPPEN. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever used edmodo? And are you taking a programming class at school? Just random questions. ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I'll leave the wiki until I'm thirteen, then I'll create an account. But before I do, I'd like to know... *Why you deleted two of my posts on Ludicrine's talk page *Why you blocked Caagr98 *Why you set Poisonshot up to spam the wiki *Why you edited Gamelover101's talk page and made him sound cruel Answer these, and then I'll leave. MathgeniusTalk Page (P.S. Block me for this and I report you to Wikia Central.)